


Please Love Me!

by Aki-tan (akinikko)



Series: The Levels Between Us [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen has kinks and Kanda likes to use them against Allen, Allen worries about Kanda's condition, Barebacking, Birthday Smut, Biting, Bottom Allen, Doesn't need to be read with the other two parts, Hair-pulling, I probably forgot a few tags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Top Kanda, can be read separately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-tan
Summary: Allen needs some form of distraction, and Kanda indulges the younger, but Allen doesn't want the elder to push himself to much.What is this feeling they both feel?





	

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read this with the other two... Its just here for Allen's Birthday mostly...
> 
> There will be one or two more to come, for all the birthday I missed. (Lmao thats a lot.)
> 
> P.S. Sorry if you were looking for Bottom!Kanda. I love Bottom!Allen. ( ㅜ ი ㅜ )

"Ahhhngh!"

His hands gripped the pillow under him, his toes curling into the sheets, as the male above him thrusted harder into him. His grey eye closing as he arched a little. How did it even get to this stage? He had forgotten. The sounds of his moans and whimpers echoed quietly in the room as they were muffled by the pillow beneath his head.

"K-kan..da!"

The elder tugged at the white strands, yanking Allen's head back and making the younger cry out once again, his body trembling. How did this happen? The elder letting out silent curses as he felt the younger tighten around him a little more.

"K-kan...da... S-Swap..."

Shaking a little, he wrapped his arms around the younger before, biting into the teen's shoulder, making him whimper again. Twitching as he trembled against Kanda more. Said elder soon lifted himself up, before gripping Allen's hips again, his nails digging into the milky white skin, as the younger whimpered below him.  
A hard thrust had Allen collapsing onto the bed, his chest flush against the sheets as his head turned to the side slightly, his body trembling as he gulped in the air he could, the saliva he couldn't swallow pooling onto the pillow below his head.

"Nghaa. P-please... K-kanda..."

Kanda slipped a hand into Allen's hair, before tugging at them, as Allen whimpered slightly, before groaning when Kanda pulled him back by his hair, and leaned down, his back pushed against the elders chest as he panted, as Kanda still thrusted into him.

"I... Can't..."

"Hold it."

"I... K-kanda..."

Allen whimpered as he fell back against the bed as he body jolted, his hands gripped the pillow as his eye teared up. Kanda leaned against him, his hand gripping the base of the younger's cock, stopping him from releasing himself. Allen shook his head as he trembled and silently screamed the coil in his lower region tightening before slightly relaxing as he whimper and bit his lip.

Why did the elder have to find out about the kinks he developed thanks to his step brother?

"Ka... K-Kanda... P-please..."

"Turn around."

Allen nodded as Kanda pulled out. The younger trembled as he fell onto his back, his cheeks flustered a dark rose red, as his lips slicked with saliva, faint trails down the corners of his mouths and running to the bottom of his chin. His grey eye shimmering with ushered tears that he refuses to let fall. His hands either side of his head, the bandages that are wrapped around his left arm, slowly loosening, showing glimpses of the red and black blotched skin.  
His member was flushed against his lower stomach the tip slowly dripping the precum that had built up, but the tense state in the younger stomach showed at Allen was doing ad Kanda had told him. He was trying to hold back his orgasm, but it was hurting the younger a little more than Allen was expecting it to. Allen's legs trembled as the younger kept them parted, and a small whine left him as he stared at Kanda.

He was is a stage of euphoria. Kanda could tell that much because he was feeling the exact same way, and it scared both of them.

"Allen..."

"Hyngh... Y-Yū."

Allen trembled when Kanda had taken his legs and pushed then further apart, his body shivering in anticipation, before his back arched after Kanda had lined himself up with his entrance before roughly pushing back inside with a rather hard thrust that had Allen silently screaming again. His arms stretched out for the elder as he whimpered, Kanda leaned closer, directing Allen's legs to wrap around his waist, before he slipped a hand around Allen's waist, and nuzzled the younger's neck, taking in the teen's scent - that he still couldn't put a name too - mixed with his sweat. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's shoulders, his nails digging into the elder's back as he was continously thrusted into at a rough pace.

"F-fuck... K-Kanda... P-please... C-Can't l-las-mfghn."

Allen gasped when he felt lips against his own, his single eye widened before closing as he kissed the elder back, on of his hands going to the nape of Kanda's neck. It was only then, that Allen noticed Kanda's hair had fallen loose of the ribbon it was usually tied back in. He trembled a small gasp for air coming from the younger as he stared at Kanda. The elder flushed a little, but not as much as Allen. Yet Allen noticed the sudden rush of breath that Kanda took, and soon enough, his brows knitted together as he set his hands against Kanda's cheeks.

"D-Don't push yourself, K-Kanda..."

Kanda nudged Allen's hand slightly, before pulling the younger closer, sitting back on the bed. Allen squawked a little, before pulling himself closer to the elder more, when Kanda trailed his hands down Allen's sides, gripping the frail hips tightly and thrusted up into the younger. Allen trembled and his whole body jarred up, before arching. His arms tightening around Kanda's shoulders, legs tightening around the elders waist and most of all, his walls tightened around Kanda's member, when the elder had thrusted perfectly into that spot that made Allen loose himself again and again.  
Kanda once again tugged at Allen's hair as the younger looked at him, and gulped, before the elder pulled on the strands, causing the younger to stare at the ceiling and shiver when lips connected to his throat. A quiet gasp leaving Allen as his member twitched between them, before a gentle bite made itself known against the skin of his throat, as Kanda mouth the words 'move' against his skin, and Allen gladly obeyed as he began to roll his hips, gripping the elder teen's shoulders for support.

Every time he move down and Kanda moved up, Allen felt his stomach tense more, and with Kanda biting and nibbling at the skin around his neck and shoulders, Allen had to bite his lip. His body was shivering with every thrust, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, not when Kanda had forced him to hold in his first orgasm. Even if Allen wanted to drag this out a little longer, he knew he didn't have the strength to do so, and he was too worried about Kanda's condition to even attempt it.

"Y-Yū..."

The elder looked up at him as Allen gasped a little. Kanda nodded and soon laid the younger back against the bed, as he then continued to thrust into the younger, as he moved his hands between them. Allen shivered and bit his lip, his nails digging into Kanda's shoulders as the elder wrapped his fingers around Allen's cock. Pushing his thumb against the head, pushing the beads of precum from his member, Allen whimpered as his toes curled. Having Kanda mess with his cock, whilst thrusting into him with medium to hard thrusts, he slowly began to loose his self control.

A whine came from Allen as he arched his back. Shaking his head, his eye tightly shut as he bit his lip a little more. Kanda's hand moved along his shaft in time with his thrusts rendering Allen to nothing but whimpers and trembles.

"Y-Yū! Hyanghh~ I-I ca-"

He was cut off when Kanda soon kissed him again. The elder slipped his tongue pass Allen's lips and teeth, before nudging the younger's tongue and gaining the wanted response when Allen slid his tongue over Kanda's.

"Go-Gonna... I-I'm... I-I can't hold... it... Yū!"

"Hn..." Kanda lowered his neck to Allen's neck and nibbled the skin. "Then don't hold it."

He thrusted a specifically hard thrust, dead on against Allen's spot, leaving the younger to tense up and cling to the elder, his body trembling as his back arched. A loud moan left Allen, that was muffled by Kanda who kissed him. Both of them felt the warm spurts of Allen's oragasm cover the lower halves of their stomach and chests.  
Kanda grunted against Allen's shoulder as he felt the younger tighten around his member, causing his hips to stutter before he pushed himself inside of Allen, until he was base deep. Allen trembled and gripped Kanda's shoulders being sensitive from his post-orgasmic mood, let out a small whimper of Kanda's name, giving the elder that little push he needed to send him over the edge, and soon released his seed inside of the younger.

Kanda soon dropped against Allen before pulling himself out of the younger, Allen trembling as he gulped, before he felt the warm sticky liquid drip from his entrance.

"Y-Yū... W-We need to wash up..."

"Nhn..."

"P-please."

"Lemme rest a few minutes..."

"O-Okay..."

The grey eye turned towards the male beside him, as Kanda slipped to lay beside Allen, his arm still slung over Allen's waist. Allen shivered a little, but soon tugged the part of the blanket he could reached, before pulling it completely over them, their legs tangling up together beneath the blanket, before Allen closed his single eye, before slowly falling asleep from exhaustion like Kanda had done next to him - but probably for a different reason - Allen just hoped Lavi or Lenalee didn't come in anytime soon to check on Kanda.

**Author's Note:**

> This was terrible. Admit it. ( ㅜ ო ㅜ )


End file.
